playful kiss continued
by happinessmatters32
Summary: Baek Ha Ni has finally married Baek Seung Jo! a dream come true! and what's even better; Geum Hee has left a note saying Seung Jo and Ha Ni will be alone for a week while the rest of the family goes to help out a friend. But will Ha Ni be able to break Seung Jo's cold exterior, or will she have to give it all up in order to find more than a one sided love?
1. Chapter 1

**This is told from Ha Ni's POV mostly, with the occasional thoughts of Seung Jo. It is set after the last episode of the Korean drama Playful Kiss. This is my first fanfic. I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors I make. Hope this is alright. Enjoy! **

Ha Ni

Did last night really happen? Did Seung Jo really say he loved me? I've done it! I've cracked Baek Seung Jo's cold exterior! This is great! I sat up in bed. Where was Seung Jo anyway? Did he leave already? No, his things were still here. He must be downstairs!

"Eumoni, Seung Jo?" I called once downstairs. They weren't at the table. Seung Jo might have left, but what about eumoni? And Eun Jo?

"Oh my, there's a note taped to the door."

"_Baek Ha Ni,_

_ Seung Jo has left. Eun jo, Oh Ki-Dong, __Baek Soo-chang, and I have gone to help my friend and will be staying in a hotel for a week. Enjoy your time alone with Seung Jo. See you when we get back._

_Eumoni"_

Well done, Geum Hee, I thought, another plan for a grandchild I see. I guess I better head out, then. I'm already late on my first day. I wonder if Seung Jo is waiting for me. Maybe he found out I wasn't there and is on his way home. I better call him to tell him I'm ok.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

"Hello? Seung Jo?" I spoke into the phone because even though he answered, it seemed he wasn't going to speak first.

"Oh Ha Ni? What is it? What are you interrupting my day for this time? Shouldn't you be in class?" Seung Jo's annoyed-sounding voice spoke in response. He had returned to the cold Baek Seung Jo he was before. It was too bad.

"It's _Baek _Ha Ni. And I thought you might be worried about me and on your way home to check on me. I figured I would call so you knew I was fine. But, if you weren't worried, I guess I'll leave you to your class then."

"Idiot. Alright, then, I'll be hanging up first. Goodbye, _Baek _Ha Ni."

"Wait-Seung Jo!" I yelled into the phone. I had to tell him about the note from Eumoni. I heard a sigh into the phone.

"Aish, Ha Ni, why are you so loud all of a sudden? What is it?"

"Eumoni, she left a note. We're going to be alone for a week starting tonight."

"What? Another scheme of eumoni's to get us alone, then? Alright, let's go out tonight. I don't want to cook and I don't trust your cooking skills."

"Ok, I'm going to stay home today. I'm already very late. I'll see you tonight, then?"

"Yes, goodbye, Ha Ni-ah."

Seung Jo POV

Aigoo, why do I have to be so cold like that? Oh well, I'll make up for it tonight. Baek Ha Ni, tonight, you will have the best night you've ever had with me. I will make sure of it.

**So, what did you think? Was it alright? Please review, follow/favorite. How can I improve? I'll write more next week. Maybe in less time than that. Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone. Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked it! Now here's another chapter, I'm hoping to make this one longer, too. Enjoy!**

Ha Ni

I wonder when Seung Jo's getting home, I thought, classes ended thirty minutes ago, at least, I think they do, maybe I'm wrong. He's probably just stuck in traffic. I need to stop worrying about him; if something's wrong he'll call me, right? Yeah, he must just be stuck in traffic.

Besides, I need to focus on what I missed today. Seung Jo probably wasn't paying that much attention when I said I was missing my first day. That must be why he didn't yell at me like he normally would have done. If he comes home and finds out I didn't even study after missing, he'll probably be really angry at me. But, wait- I'll get a drink first, that will help me study.

I walked to the kitchen and poured some water into a cup I found sitting there. That's weird; I wonder why that's here. I'm sure I cleaned up the kitchen today. Oh, well, might as well make use of it while it's here. I felt an arm snake around my waist. What in the world, I thought. I turned around cautiously and found Seung Jo standing a mere two inches away. Now, how did I not notice someone was here when I came downstairs?

"Hey, Ha Ni-ah, why did you leave the door unlocked? That was pretty stupid of you, don't you think?" Seung Jo's grumpy voice wafted the short distance over to me. So, he isn't going to be nice to me _tonight_, either? What am I going to do, then? I don't want the servers to think we are rude people. Maybe we should just order takeout. Besides, he seems tired. He probably doesn't want to eat out either.

"I'm sorry, Seung Jo, I didn't realize it was unlocked. I'm going to order the takeout, now, since you're home," I responded quietly. I began to walk towards the stairs; I had left my phone upstairs. He responded with a slightly disappointed, "okay." No, I was probably just imagining the disappointment in his voice. He seemed grumpy; he wouldn't want to eat out.

Seung Jo

Ha Ni's ordering takeout, now? It's probably because I was so mean about the door. But she should have left it locked. She knew I had a key! It's as if she wanted somebody to come in and rob her or likewise! I just wanted to say I was glad she was okay. I really need to learn how to sync my brain and my mouth. Those two never seem to match up. Well, I better make the best of a bad situation and go up there so I can at least talk to her about my day. I cant even believe what happened today! Yoon Hae Ra told me she likes Kwang Kyung-soo now! My old tennis buddy finally found his girl, huh? Baek Ha Ni will be excited to hear this, I just know it!

Ha Ni

I heard Seung Jo open the door as soon as I hung up the phone with good news of takeout on the way. This was soon trampled over as he began speaking.

"By the way, good job missing today, you missed some very good news. Yoon Hae Ra said she now likes Kwang Kyung-soo! Aren't you excited?" he began, then, not waiting for me to respond, he continued, "well, I am! That means I'm not the only one that fell for someone who wasn't my type!" I froze, the smile disappearing from my face. Why did he have to go and ruin good news like this? Couldn't he tell when I'd had enough?!

"Yes, that is good news, now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go downstairs to wait for the takeout," I replied shakily. I quickly and not quite calmly ran down the stairs. Willing the tears to stay behind my eyelids, at least until I safely made it down. They complied until I was one step away from the door, then they began pouring out and down my face. Great, now my eyes were going to be puffy.

Sung Jo

Why did you say that, dummy?! I thought. I had to go apologize. I didn't mean that, it just came out! I have said too many things to her tonight, this is too much. I'm going to go apologize.

Ha Ni

I was still crying violently when I heard Seung Jo come up behind me, but I was crying too hard to see, so I couldn't walk away.

"Oh Ha Ni, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. You know that, right? I'm just really overwhelmed today, so I took it out on you. Please, don't cry," Seung Jo said softly, putting both arms around me in a comforting embrace. I laid my head back, the tears slowing but not coming to a full stop yet. I couldn't stay upset with him, he said he was sorry. That had to count for something, right?

"It's okay, I get it. I forgive you, and its _Baek_ Ha Ni," I finished with a final shaky breath, the tears finally ceasing. I turned and just let him hold me. We could make this work, somehow, right?

**So? How was it? Review, follow/fav. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors! Hope you like it! Enjoy! Third chapter here we come!**

Ha Ni

Today's Saturday, two days ago I broke through Seung Jo's cold exterior, how in the world did things go back to the way they were before? I thought things were finally going to change between us. But, I guess not. How is it possible he's made me cry three times in the last two days?

You know what? I only have three days left with Seung Jo alone until eumoni comes back. So, I'm going to make a deal with myself; I am tired of a one-sided love, I'm tired of being hurt all the time by Seung Jo's cold exterior, so, if he makes me cry at any time for the rest of our time alone, than that's it. That is going to be my cue to leave. I can't spend the rest of my life chasing after him. No matter how much I love him. I have to stop and let him do the chasing, and if he doesn't, than I always have Kim Gi-tae, right? I just have to find him. Maybe I still have his number. If this week turns up badly, that's who I'll call.

But, for right now I will try to make things work out for the best. Which means calling Seung Jo and asking if we can go out tonight. Maybe all we need is a night out, away from the house.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiing._

"Yes, Ha Ni-ah?" Seung Jo's cold voice filled the void of ringing that, only moments before, filled my ears.

"Seung Jo! Hey, let's go out tonight. Please?" I played my best puppy dog voice and heard a long sigh come through the phone.

"Okay, if we must. When I get home, we'll go out. Where are we going?"

"I thought you could choose. I'll go along with whatever you want."

"Okay. Than I'll choose, but I'll have to think about it for a bit. I can't think of anything off the top of my head. And, Ha Ni?'

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you at lunch?"

I slid down a little lower in my seat at Dad's restaurant, where I was having lunch. There was nothing wrong with the cafeteria food; I was just in the mood for noodles. But if Seung Jo found out where I was, he might change his mind about going out tonight. I would tell him I was studying. Which, in some ways I was. I was studying the menu that is, even though I practically had it memorized.

"I'm…studying," I replied cautiously.

"Well, okay…try to learn something new then. See you tonight, Baek Ha Ni," he replied after a beat of silence.

"Goodbye, Seung Jo-ah! See you tonight, too!" I spoke happily.

Seung Jo

She wasn't studying. I knew that much for two reasons. The first, I could hear it in her voice (I know my wife pretty well, thank you), and two, I was two booths behind her at my father-in-law's restaurant. The only thing she was studying was the menu. But' anticipation for tonight is kicking in. I need to think of where I want to take her. Tonight, I was going to be the warm Baek Seung Jo she knew so well. And I was going to love the look of pure shock on her face when I acted like this.

So, it wasn't too boring was it? Review, follow/fav. Just wanted to kick the suspense up a notch for everyone! Thanks for reading! I'll be posting more soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while since I posted, I had some writers block. But I fixed it! And also, for those of you that have seen the show You Are Beautiful; this isn't an insult to Mi Nyu, I just couldn't think of other names. So, here we go! Chapter 4**

Ha Ni

I couldn't believe it! Seung Jo had just walked in, and just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they do; he brought HER home. His partner for the project they were working on over at medical school. Except the project was do on Monday, and knowing Seung Jo, he (without a doubt) already had this project completed and handed in. So what was she doing here?

This was supposed to be our night together! And he let her interfere! And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, he pulled me aside and told me why she was here.

"Her parents kicked her out. Her name is Mi Nyu. She needs a place to stay for a couple days. I offered to let her stay here. So we aren't going out tonight. I'll cook supper, you go be friendly to our guest," he said without even a hint of hesitation.

What did he mean our guest? Last I checked I didn't invite her or approve of her being here. Regardless, I had to be friendly. If I acted mean how could I possibly impress Seung Jo. One of the reasons he married me is because I was nice, at least, I hope so.

So, I went and introduced myself to Mi Nyu. "Hi, I'm Ha Ni. Seung Jo's wife. But you've probably heard about me already right?"

"No, actually, I didn't know Seung Jo had a wife. It's ok that I'm here, right? Because we haven't completed the entire project yet, we still need to make some last minute touches. So, I might have to borrow him from time to time. I hope you're okay with that," she said with disdain and arrogance. No wonder she and Seung Jo were friends. But what was I going to do? I needed to get through to Seung Jo. But that wasn't going to happen with her here.

Seung Jo

I didn't want Mi Nyu here, but I literally had no choice. The girl told me her parents kicked her out, than begged me to let her stay with us. And when I said no, she threatened to destroy our project. And I actually had to work for that. I wasn't going to let it go down the drain! So, here we were; me cooking supper, my beloved Ha Ni having to make small talk with the psycho, and a new roommate. Oh, one last part of this deal she made me agree to that I forgot about; I had to go along with her decisions and actions. So, for example, if she held my hand, I had to hold it back. I just hope Ha Ni didn't get her feelings hurt too bad.

**To be continued...so how was it? Not too bad right? Review, follow/fav! See ya soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys sorry it took so long but I couldn't remember my password! Anyways, tell me what you think! Love you!**

Ha Ni

I can't do this. Honestly, I can't stand here and watch this. Baek Seung Jo, don't you care? Don't you love me enough to get rid of her for me. He was giving her the blankets she needed for where she would be sleeping. Which was little Baek Eun Jo's room. So, in short, we would have little to no privacy tonight. But I couldn't cry. I wouldn't-that would mean leaving. And I couldn't do that yet; I had to give him a fair chance. That's when I noticed what he had just started working on.

Baek Seung Jo

I wasn't dealing with this anymore. I was too smart for this. So why hadn't I thought of this before?I'll just make a back up project. Let's just hope no one mentioned anything. The walls were so thin she could probably hear every squeak of the floorboards. That in mind, how was I supposed to tell Ha Ni? Oh, I got it; I'll write it down and show her! But, knowing Ha Ni she would probably get mad and do something about it. Aish, why am I worrying about this? Once I finish the project tonight there will be no problem, then she can leave. But why did it have to be so difficult for Ha Ni to keep a secret? If she wasn't a gossiper this would be so much easier. "Aish Ha Ni, why can't you keep a secret?"

Ha Ni

What did he mean I couldn't keep a secret? Of course I could keep a secret, if it was really important I could. "What do you mean I can't keep a secret? Of course I can." I could hear the pride in my voice. Oh how I hoped Seung Jo's arrogance wasn't rubbing off on me.

"I mean-if you could keep one-I wouldn't have to be working on this stupid thing." I think this was about to turn into an argument. I could hear it in his voice. And the walls were so thin the "guest" next door could hear everything. Next thing I know, she was knocking on the door calling for Seung Jo because she couldn't figure out what to do with this part of the project and blah blah blah. I couldn't believe this! I would rather argue then see him stolen from me right before my very eyes!

Seung Jo

I had to go. I couldn't risk this tonight. But, oh how I wished I could stay with Ha Ni. Even arguing would be better then spending a second with that idiot. But she was calling me. And from what I had seen so far; she could probably do something to Ha Ni if I disagreed. And Ha Ni would be so dimwitted at the moment that she would fall into the trap. So I went.

Ha Ni

I couldn't leave them alone. But I couldn't have them know I was watching. So, I followed them as they made their way outside. Why were they going outside if it was something she didn't get for the project?


	6. Chapter 6

Ha Ni

I felt the wind in my face as I made my way a good 5 feet behind them. Why would he just willingly go with her and not even question why they were going outside? Why didn't I trust him? I could feel it in my bones, something was about to go terribly wrong. I watched carefully. The "guest" ducked behind a corner, pulling Swing Jo with her. Anger boiled inside me. How bold was this woman? I made my way as quietly as I could beside the corner. I could practically see the steam coming from my ears. And then I heard her. My breath left me and I felt a horrible choking sensation. The pain wrenched inside me. How dare she! A married man! To ask him to Kiss her was outrageous!But somehow I couldn't move. I heard no sound and the pain rose in my chest. I peeked behind the corner where I was hidden and felt my heart break. I held my hand to my heart and let go of the tears filling in my eyes. I couldn't feel my legs. My knees felt weak. His head drew in closer and closer until they were centimeters apart. I couldn't watch anymore. My knees felt weak. Slowly I turned around. The tears stung my cheeks. The pain grew more intense. And suddenly I was possessed to run. And so I did. I ran away from the corner. Away from the house I called home and away from the man who had taken hold of my heart. The tears wouldn't stop. And my knees felt like they were going to give out. I fell down and covered my face in my hands. Where would I go? What would I do? I couldn't go home. He had betrayed me and I had to let go. Move on. Wasn't that what I had told myself to do time and time again? Would it work this time? Or would I come crawling back to him as I had countless other times? No, this time I wouldn't go back. I would move away. Make a new name of myself. But what about apa? What of him? He would be devastated. But this was his life. He belonged here, he had a purpose here. She no longer did. The pain felt like a knife stabbed onto her gut she felt exhaustion overcome her. She noticed her surroundings. The cold, icy chill of the air around her and the sharp, rugged, cracked pavement beneath her. She saw grass a few feet ahead. And she began to crawl. The rocks battered her knees until finally she made it. She curled up in fetus position and let sleep take her to a world of no pain. A world she longed to be in. A world where she belonged.

Sueng Jo

I lowered my face to hers. I saw her eyes close and imagined how easy it would be to just slap her right there and walk away. I let out a sharp, cruel laugh and turned away. Just in time to see a girl running. A girl whose backside looked all too familiar. It dawned on me that those dainty legs weren't just the legs I'd seen while passing by on the way home from school. No, those were the legs of the girl i loved. The girl I longed for. The girl I married. I felt Mi Nyu wrap her hand around my upper arm and cringed. I yanked away from her and ran with all my might for the only girl who actually mattered to me. The only girl who'd made my life worth living besides my mom. I had stayed in step with her, only a few feet behind, when I couldn't go any farther. I felt my legs give out and collapsed onto the cold, rocky ground. I cried out. "HA NI! BAEK HA NI!" But no answer came. I felt the Rocky ground beneath me and lay down. Telling myself to breathe. Everything was fine. She was fine. And I believed that for a while. But still the sleep wouldn't come. So I gazed at the stars above me and willed them to guide her home. Tears began to fill my eyes and I told myself to be strong. Men didn't cry. MEN DIDN'T CRY. But there was no stopping the tears and they come on their own accord. I gave in and felt the unfamiliar wetness on my cheeks. And then utter relief coursed through me as sleep finally gave in and safe haven was created. My own personal heaven.

**I know, I know. That was a seriously short chapter. But I wanted to leave you guys in suspense! I promise I won't wait so long for my next chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long but I broke my phone! It was horrible! So thanks to all those who waited around for this! I'll update soon! Review, favorite, follow! I love you guys! See ya soon!**


End file.
